


Jolly Cooperation

by Fuggmann



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Dark Souls (Video Games), Elder Scrolls, Final Fantasy, Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuggmann/pseuds/Fuggmann
Summary: After a harsh night of revelations and upheavals, Naruto feels himself approaching the brink without anyone to fall back on. That is, however, until the newest disturbance to his life offers him a break in the form of "Multiplayer co-op." Misery, after all, loves company. Gamer Naruto.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a clever D&D game, where my DM ran three overlapping games at once.
> 
> My first foray into the cesspit that is Naruto. Holy fuck what am I doing? Note: This will not be a senseless powerwank. I do not own Naruto, nor would I want to.

Naruto lays in his darkened bedroom, staring silently at the ceiling as his mind whirls with all the revelations of the night.

First was the betrayal of his sensei, Mizuki. The man was nice, he was _fair_. Mizuki had been Iruka's right hand for years, and never once indicated he was a traitor. The man even spent some nights Iruka could not spare to tutor Naruto on things that confused the boy. Then Mizuki lied to Naruto and tricked him into stealing the Scroll of Seals, a treasure of Konoha. Naruto put his heart and all his hard-earned skills into sneaking into the Hokage Tower, then bypassing all the countless defenses of the Scroll. Locks, seals, patrols, dummy scrolls, he bested all of the defenses and came out on top.

Then Mizuki revealed his intentions and tried to kill him, but not before figuratively kicking Naruto while he was down. The second curveball nearly broke him like a kunai does a pane of common glass.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the monster that ravaged Konoha nearly thirteen years ago. Naruto gulps and clutches his stomach with a hand.

It makes an ironic, terrible sort of sense, really. The scorn and the hate, yet no one dares to harm him or explain _why_ they hate him. The special attention from the Hokage makes sense, too. Why else would Jiji, the Hokage, leader of the whole ninja village, take time out of his day to spend with an orphan?

Does Jiji even like him?

The thought makes Naruto's blood run cold, so he growls and forces it away. _'Of course he does. Why even ask myself that?!'_ He thinks to himself. The cold feeling only recedes slightly, so he moves on to the third sucker punch of the night.

With only a thought, the little blinking exclamation point in the corner of his vision fills out into a full, vision-encompassing window of translucent light.

**THE GAME**

**Ver 1.91 (New!)**

**[See Patch Notes to continue]**

Naruto squints at the window and slowly moves his head, the window following each movement dutifully. Whipping his head to the side in one quick movement, the window follows without any lag or hesitation. Again, Naruto thinks back to earlier in the night.

Physically exhausted and mentally weary, Naruto returned home after ANBU finally located his clearing. They took the broken and battered Mizuki, treated the wounded Iruka, then whisked him away to the Hokage, who, all things considered, took the theft of the Scroll in stride. Jiji even let him keep the field promotion that Iruka issued.

Favoritism, or a guilty concession for never telling him of the Kyuubi, Naruto can't say.

When he stepped into his home, the window popped up and refused to leave.

Naruto grunts and puts his hands into a ram seal. "Kai!"

The pulse of chakra ruffles his bedsheets and rattles his nightstand, making his alarm clock wobble, but the window remains in place, totally unchanged.

"Third time and still nothing," Naruto grumbles to himself. "What kind of wacky genjutsu is this? Is it even a genjutsu?"

Going for broke, Naruto sighs and reaches a hand out, but the window seems to be just outside of his reach. "Oh c'mon!" He barks in frustration. "Cut me a break and lemme see these note things already! Wha..?"

Then to his surprise, the window does just that and morphs into a long list.

**Version 1.91 notes.**

**Bugfixes:**

**-Fixed negative HP/MP value looping to infinity glitch and other immortality exploits.**

**-Fixed craftstacking fortification exploit.**

**-Fixed bottomless natural dungeon glitch.**

**-Fixed runaway virus glitch**

**-Fixed E, D, and C tier world power creep explosion**

**-Other minor fixes (See full notes** **here** **)**

"Erm, open full notes?" Naruto says, now sitting up and wide awake. As he commands, the list explodes into a nauseating amount of text, and at the bottom, he can see a label saying _'Page 1 of 298'_

"Ok, not happening!" He shakes his head. "Next!"

The window obliges and moves on to the next section, but it's yet again more jargon that he doesn't understand, things about balancing skills and removing others, and a list of penalized 'players' whatever that is.

"Next!"

This one catches Naruto's attention.

**New Features! Co-op, friend system, and more!**

**The long-awaited social update is here. With the friend system in place, Players can meet each other and engage in multiplayer cooperative play across their respective worlds! A Friend's List powered by our social hub and a drop-in, drop-out co-op multiplayer set-up ensure that help and fun are never far away. By default, a Player's world(s) are set to Friends Only access. You can edit this in [Options]. Please note that online interactions are not rated by The Game.**

"A friend system?" Naruto wonders aloud, his interest piqued. "Huh...Other Players? Does that mean other people with this..." he tries to come up with an accurate descriptor of the phenomena before him, but fails. "...Thing?"

' _Well, if this thing can help me make friends, then it can't be all bad I guess.'_ Mind made, Naruto moves on. "Next!"

**THE GAME**

**Ver 1.91**

**NEW GAME: START**

_**Every so often, people of significance are inducted into The Game, where they may see and manipulate the world at its most base, as numbers. This is not a great power for good or evil, but simply a great power. It is up to the Player to decide how to use such power. Be they saviors, destroyers, something between, or merely content to exist, it is all your choice.** _

_**Be sure your choice is a wise one, Uzumaki Naruto.** _

Naruto gulps at the ominous line and continues reading.

**STATUS**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Level 6** _ _**Genin of the Hidden Leaf (+10% to all Leaf Shinobi rep gains)** _

**EXP: 900/2100**

**HP: 2550/2550**

**MP: 8500/8500**

**Money: 25,620 Ryo**

**STR: 18**

**DEX:15**

**VIT: 35**

**END: 55**

**INT: 9**

**CHA: 17**

**LUK: 40**

**Available stat points: 5**

* * *

**Traits**

**Gamer's Body: Translates bodily damage to HP. HP, MP, and most debuffs are fully restored after 4+ hours of sleep in a secure, comfortable area.**

**Gamer's Mind: Grants EX-tier mind control resistance, grants A-tier illusion resistance.**

**Uzumaki Heritage: +5 END, +5 VIT, and +200 MP per level. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute. +200% [Fuinjutsu] skill gain. Grants [Adamantine Sealing Chains] skill.**

**Kyuubi Jinchuriki: +300 MP per level. Regenerate 0.1% MP per second. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute until full when HP drops below 80% Grants A-tier disease resistance. Negates muscle atrophy. Grants skill-set [Biju]. -50% to all (Konoha Civilian) Rep gains unless (Friend) or higher.**

* * *

**COMMON TERMS TO KNOW.**

**Name:**

**Your moniker to other people. Names carry weight, and the more famous your name becomes, the more impact it will have upon others.**

**Title:**

**A secondary moniker. Titles can modify the impact of names and confer other effects. Titles can change based on employment, reputation, deeds, and other factors.**

**HP:**

**Health points. A character's health. If this becomes too low, then the affected character may fall unconscious or suffer other ill effects. If reduced to 0, then the character will die. Rest or seek medical treatment when HP is low to restore HP.**

**MP:**

**Magic/Mana points. A character's magic. This is used to perform supernatural feats and cast spells. When empty, the character may suffer ill effects and will not be able to perform magic feats. MP regenerates over time.**

**Skills:**

**Skills are active abilities acquired by learning and doing activities in real life. Skills can be learned via books as well. Skills might have requirements to learn, like holding a certain item or having a minimum number of stat points. They improve with use, and refining a skill to it's maximum might reveal something special.**

**Traits:**

**Traits are special abilities independent of skills. These are special abilities that cannot be commonly learned and are more inherent to one's own being. Players can add Traits using Trait points**

**EXP:**

**The source of power for Players. With enough EXP, a Player's level will rise to new heights. Unlike normal people, Players may choose where to allocate their new power and grow in a manner they find pleasing.**

**Inventory:**

**A pocket where Players may keep their belongings, ranging from common rubbish to legendary artifacts. An Inventory is only accessible to the owner Player unless access is given to friends.**

**Reputation:**

**You can form friendships and relationships with most characters. The higher the Rep, the closer they feel to you and the more they trust you. A high enough rep unlocks special dialog and actions pertaining to that character, and maybe with other characters they know.**

**STR:**

**Governs most melee weapons and some ranged weapons. Higher STR lessens physical burdens and makes feats requiring strength easier.**

**DEX:**

**Governs most ranged weapons and some melee weapons. Higher DEX increases coordination and makes feats requiring dexterity easier.**

**VIT:**

**Governs the body's condition. Higher VIT increases HP, allows faster recovery from injury, and adds resistance to de-buffs.**

**END:**

**Governs the body's stamina. Higher END increases MP, allows faster recovery from exhaustion, and adds length to buffs.**

**INT:**

**Governs the mind. Higher INT increases MP control, your ability to process and retain info, and makes feats requiring magic or critical thought easier.**

**CHA:**

**Governs the voice. Higher CHA allows more control over conversations, makes your outward appearance more attractive, and increases reputation gains. (Effect diminished when interacting with other Players)**

**LUK:**

**Governs the pull of fate over you. Does many things in subtle ways, but has supreme control over nothing.**

**This info can be reviewed anytime in [Options] - [Manual]**

**The Game begins now, Uzumaki Naruto.**

The longer Naruto looks, the more his head spins from all the unfamiliar terms. The wall of text is nothing short of intimidation made form for him, so the boy closes the huge menu and silently stares at the new 'main menu' presented to him.

**THE GAME**

**Ver 1.91**

**[Status]**

**[Party]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Quests]**

**[Map]**

**[Achievements]**

**[Options]**

**[Multiplayer]**

Again, his eyes are drawn to 'multiplayer'. If there are others out there with this strange power, then they would know more, right? Maybe someone can help him. "Yeah... The Academy always said teams are cool and all that..." Naruto murmurs. "Open Multiplayer."

The menu opens, and more options are set before him.

**MULTIPLAYER**

**[Friends List]**

**[Player Search]**

**[Guild]**

**[Social Hub]**

**[Party Finder]**

With a thought, Friends List opens, only to reveal an empty list, striking a painful chord in Naruto's chest. _'That just means Player friends or something, right?'_ He hopes to himself. _'I've got plenty of friends in Konoha...'_

 **No Friends here yet. Try [Social Hub] to meet other Players, [Player Search] if you know who you are looking for, or [Party Finder] for instant co-op.** The empty menu provides a second later.

"Okay, that seems easy enough," Naruto nods along, glad to have _some_ help. "Uh, Social Hub!"

**SOCIAL HUB**

**[Player Nexus]**

**[Auction House]**

**[Saved Servers]**

**[Remote Chat]**

**[(Coming Soon)]**

"Argh, more of these menus!" Naruto pulls at his hair in dramatic frustration. "Who designed this thing, anyway?!" He yells, standing and swiping a hand at the translucent screen before him. Unlike before, his hand makes contact with the window, hitting [Remote Chat], then a random icon that pops up afterward as his hand keeps traveling.

_Ding ding!_

" _-Curse rotted. If Dakki didn't power through the pain and distract the fucker while I stood back and charged up Hateful Star, then we both would have been killed. Props to you, Dakki."_

Naruto freezes.

The menu transformed again, this time displaying a list of names in the lower corner of his vision. Three of the names are strange and foreign-looking, Archie, Dakki, and Laura. The last one is very familiar, that name being his own: Naruto.

" _Fuck off,"_ a tiny speaker icon by 'Dakki's' name lights up, the voice of a disgruntled man coming from nowhere. _"Why didn't you help me?"_

" _I did, though,"_ 'Archie' retorts, the speaker icon by his name lighting up as a younger voice comes in, one closer to his age. _"Hateful Star turned him and like two football fields worth of land behind him to ash. I'm still working on the charge time, and if I get hit..."_

" _Well, maybe you could stand to take a hit or two. It'll make you learn to not use VIT as a dump stat, you jackass,"_ The sneer in Dakki's voice is almost audible.

" _Listen here, if you want me to oneshot things, then I need to make sacrifices here and there, okay? I do this for your convenience,"_ Archie argues back.

" _Boys please,"_ 'Laura' finally cuts in. _"Everyone got away okay, so why fight?"_

Dakki sniffs. _"The loot wasn't worth it. I should have gone with you on the cryptid hunt. In fac-"_ He stops. _"Hey, who the fuck is 'Naruto?'"_

Naruto freezes in place. Even if he's alone in his dark bedroom, the feeling of eyes on him is undeniable. One of his hands shoots under his pillow and palms the kunai under it.

" _He's not one of my friends,"_ Laura says. _"Archie?"_

" _No, Obbie must have left the room open again,"_ Archie replies. _"Hey, pal? You friends with someone in the guild?"_

"Uh..." Naruto trips over his own tongue and stands from his bed, pacing nervously as he tries to overcome his sudden shyness. The feeling of eyes on him sharpens for a second and makes him stiffen in place.

" _Level 6?"_ Dakki remarks, his tone openly disbelieving. _"Who are you, kid? Did you come online just today?"_

"I'm sorry!" Naruto bursts out. "I didn't mean to intrude on... on whatever this is! I just got really mad at all these menus and I swiped at them and then I started hearing you and and and..!"

" _Whoa, take it easy, honey. We're not mad or anything,"_ The woman, Laura is quick to gently interrupt him. _"Did you get your Game today?"_

Naruto takes a deep breath and nods, then feels foolish when he realizes these people probably can't see him. "Y-Yeah. I dunno what's going on. Things just started popping up in front of my eyes tonight, and I...I thought someone in this multiplayer thing could help."

" _Huh. I'll be damned. A real noobie popped up,"_ Archie chuckles. _"Nearly a billion open chatrooms and you get this one by accident? What are the odds?"_ Naruto is subjected to the feeling of a piercing gaze yet again. _"Genin of the Hidden Leaf? Fancy title. What's a genin?"_

"It means low-ninja," Naruto reveals, blinking into the empty space of his apartment as the words become easier and easier. "I got a field promotion after I helped my sensei bust a traitor."

" _A ninja!?"_ Archie sounds positively thrilled. _"No shit? Thats awesome."_

"Well of course!" Naruto feels a grin begin to grow on his face. "I'm going to be the best ninja in Konoha, then take my place as Hokage."

" _...Which is?"_ Dakki prods.

"The best ninja in the entire village! Duh."

" _Thats a lovely goal, Naruto,"_ Laura expertly cuts off Dakki's snarl. _"I'm sure you can do it."_

Unexpected warmth blooms in Naruto's chest from the woman's sincere tone, and again his words get tangled in his mouth. "U-Uh, thanks..."

For a third time, the feeling of being watched intensifies. " _Holy..! Forty luck at level 6? That's insanity."_ Archie cuts in again _. "I don't think it was chance that you stumbled in here, kiddo. That has got to be a sign."_

" _Of what?"_ Dakki rudely says. _"Usually everyone has one good stat when they start."_

Archie openly laughs. _"Look again. Explain his END and VIT to me, then. Those perks are crazy, too. Natural HP and MP regen? What a lucky roll."_

"Hey!" All three of the voices go quiet when Naruto speaks up, his face falling into a frown. "How do you know my status numbers?"

" _By using the most basic spell in The Game, kid,"_ Dakki clicks his tongue. _"Did you not read the tutorial at all?"_

Naruto's brows furrow. "Tutorial? Nothing was explained to me besides the stat things."

" _The tutorial doesn't explain shit since the last update, Dakki."_ Archie scoffs. _"I had no idea_ _ **[Observe]**_ _was a thing until I discovered it by accident. They fix one thing and break another every time. Hey, Naruto,"_ he says, getting the blonde's attention. _"Focus on my name intently, like you want to peer into my soul, then say_ _ **[Observe]**_ _."_

Naruto does as he's told, looking cockeyed at the name printed in the corner of his vision. " **[Observe]!** "

**New skill learned.**

**[Observe] - Lvl 1 | 250MP**

_**Take in all the details of an object before your eyes, divining its true nature and history. Higher levels will glean more details and reduce the casting cost.** _

**Name: Archie**

_**Level ?** _

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**[Observe] Leveled up to Lvl 2!**

Naruto blinks at the deluge of info spit out at him. "Huh? It's just question marks?"

" _ **[Observe]**_ _needs a few levels in it to get anything useful, honey,"_ Laura chimes in. _"And your own level needs to be high up sometimes to get anything useful. Now, I hate to derail this conversation, but we do need to talk about something else. Have you told your family yet?"_

"My family..?" Naruto blinks, confused by the sudden turn. "About what?"

" _The Game, dear,"_ Laura continues. " _It's best to tell them about it now before it becomes such a huge secret that it can't be kept anymore. The Game is a powerful ability, so before you do anything else, you need to tell them and make contingencies for if the info gets leaked. People might try to hurt them to get to you. I hate putting this on a child, but it has to be done to avoid heartache later, please understand."_

The genuine concern in the still faceless woman's voice stirs something both comforting yet unpleasantly alien in Naruto's core. "Uh, well I'm an orphan so I can skip that I think."

" _Oh goodness, I'm so sorry, Naruto I didn't know!"_ Laura exclaims. Naruto is sure if he could see her, she'd have her hands held up.

"It's fine, really," the young genin insists, the alien feeling he has no name for swelling inside him. "I've made it this far alone, so more isn't going to bug me, 'tebayo."

For a long moment, the three faceless people are silent, and Naruto feels like he may have said something wrong. Once, twice, three times he feels **[Observe]** used on him again. Then; _"Archie, Dakki, check your DMs now,"_ Laura demands. _"Naruto, we're going to do a little huddle and be right back. Hang tight, sweetie."_

Again, all three go silent.

One minute passes, then two, and Naruto's anxiety begins to build. _'Was it something I said? Did I make her mad somehow? I couldn't have, unless..!'_ His stomach sinks. _'Unless they saw_ _ **[Kyuubi Jinchuriki]**_ _...Kami above, that's going to follow me forever.'_ He clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white. "Damn that stupid fox!"

" _What's this about a fox?"_

Naruto yelps and jumps up, kunai held in a reverse grip before realizing he's alone.

" _It's us, kiddo,"_ Archie's voice says, his speaker icon lighting up in the corner of Naruto's eye again. _"How would you like to join our guild?"_

Dakki audibly grumbles at Archie's words.

"Join your guild?" Naruto parrots, scratching his head. "Uh..."

" _Think of it as a clan, but membership-based instead of family,"_ Dakki sighs. _"You join, pay dues, participate, and the guild, in turn, supports you when you need it."_

" _Dues are waived until you're higher leveled and on your feet, though,"_ Laura is quick to add.

That... Sounds almost too good to be true. A kinda-clan after so many years of being alone? What are the chances he just stumbles into something like this? Naruto's suspicion begins to rise. "Okay, what's the catch? And why offer that to me after you just met me? I just needed someone to point me in the right direction."

" _The catch is the dues and whatnot. If you want help you gotta help others and all that,"_ Archie starts. _"And kiddo? We know you got a really shit deal so don't try to hide it. The rep loss with your natives? We've seen stuff like that before. If you listen to anything I say, make it this,"_ the man's voice loses its playful lit. _"There can only ever be one native Player per world at a time. We can stick together, or die alone. Being a Player means you're going to rise to the top, and it's not a matter of if, but when. It's lonely up there, and the trip up there is going to be painful alone because The Game rarely feels like explaining."_ He pauses. _"This is all probably really abrupt, so sleep on it, okay?"_

Naruto does not get much time to process that the three strangers know his secret before another speaks up

" _Join or not, we'll still be happy to help you get started,"_ Laura says. Naruto can practically hear her smile. _"If I'm seeing right, then it's almost 1AM in your world. Go get some sleep and you can call us in the morning. Here, do you see the icon by our names? To save our chat room..."_

Laura patiently guides Naruto through saving their chatroom as a favorite server, not at all becoming frustrated as Naruto expects her to when he stumbles several times along the way.

" _There, now you can come back anytime you want!"_ Laura giggles. _"I'm going to be leaving here soon, as I've got a mission I need to tend to. Dakki, Archie?"_

Archie hums. _"It's kinda late here as well, so I'm going to bed myself. I'll be up early-ish in the morning, so hit me up if you feel like it."_

_Ding ding!_

Dakki says nothing and simply disconnects.

" _He'll come around,"_ Archie mutters. _"Anyway, see you all around."_

_Ding ding!_

" _Goodnight, Naruto,"_ Laura says tenderly. _"Sleep well."_

_Ding ding!_

And with that, Naruto is left alone. The boy lays back on his bed, once again staring at the peeling paint of the ceiling and his mind buzzes once more. "Am I crazy?" He wonders aloud. When no voices answer, he rolls to his side and puts his kunai back under his pillow. With but a thought, the menu pops open again.

**STATUS**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Level 6** _ _**Genin of the Hidden Leaf (+10% to all Leaf Shinobi rep gains)** _

**EXP: 900/2100**

**HP: 2550/2550**

**MP: 8500/8500**

**Money: 25,620 Ryo**

**STR: 18**

**DEX:15**

**VIT: 35**

**END: 55**

**INT: 9**

**CHA: 17**

**LUK: 40**

**Available stat points: 5**

* * *

**Traits**

**Gamer's Body: Translates bodily damage to HP. HP, MP, and most debuffs are fully restored after 4+ hours of sleep in a secure, comfortable area.**

**Gamer's Mind: Grants EX-tier mind control resistance, grants A-tier illusion resistance.**

**Uzumaki Heritage: +5 END, +5 VIT, and +200 MP per level. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute. +200% [Fuinjutsu] skill gain. Grants [Adamantine Sealing Chains] skill.**

**Kyuubi Jinchuriki: +300 MP per level. Regenerate 0.1% MP per second. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute until full when HP drops below 80% Grants A-tier disease resistance. Negates muscle atrophy. Grants skill-set [Biju]. -50% to all (Konoha Civilian) Rep gains unless (Friend) or higher.**

He stares at the mess of words for what seems like hours until his eyes creep closed.

* * *

Naruto grunts and grumbles when a shaft of sunlight shines perfectly into his closed eyes. He turns, but Amaterasu's irritating beam seems to follow him. "Hrg, fine. I guess I'm awake."

He leans up out of bed, letting his blanket pool in his lap as blinks his bleary eyes. "Wha..?"

The same Status screen he fell asleep to the night prior is still in his vision, prompting the blonde boy to rub his eyes, but when he opens his eyes again, the screen is still there.

"That wasn't some nutty dream?" Naruto asks himself, his brows furrowing. He closes the Status screen and finds himself back at the man menu again.

**THE GAME**

**Ver 1.91**

**[Status]**

**[Party]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Quests]**

**[Map]**

**[Achievements]**

**[Options]**

**[Multiplayer]**

Opening [Party]showed it to be empty, and his [Inventory] is empty as well, except for a crude model of himself to the left wearing his pajamas. The model is divided up into a grid with his clothes taking up corresponding spots, and when he focuses on the Naruto model's cap, he gets a surprise.

**Doggy Pajama Cap**

**E-tier Headwear**

**Defense Rating: 1**

_**A silly yet comfortable cap that pairs well with warm pajamas. 0.1 hours less sleep is needed to be fully rested while equipped.** _

Naruto looks between the empty grid to the right, and the model on the left. "What happens when I do this..." he asks no one, reaching a hand out.

The cap follows his fingers when he drags it away from the model and into the unused grid, and when he pulls his hand away, he feels the cap vanish from his head. Naruto gasps and runs his fingers through his unruly hair, finding no cap. When he drags the cap back to the model of himself, the cap appears back on his head as if magic. No whoosh, no puff of smoke, just gone and returned instantly. Then finally, he drags the cap to the empty grid, drops it, then picks it up and dismisses the menu entirely, leaving the cap in his hands. Opening the inventory again, he puts the hat back from his hand to the grid without any issues whatsoever. It only takes Naruto a few seconds to realize how stupidly, diabolically _broken_ this new power is.

"Sugoi!" Naruto jumps out of bed with a wide grin. "I could take a whole armory worth of stuff with me! All the gear I could never fit in my backpack can go in there, and no one would ever know!" He grins an evil grin thinking of the sheer scale his pranks could now take. "I wonder..."

He hops out of bed and runs to his closet, ripping one of his jumpsuits from its hanger and throwing the clothing into his inventory, where it takes up only a single slot. When he drags the jumpsuit and drops it overtop his pajamas, a prompt pops up.

**Replace current outfit with selected outfit, or wear selected outfit overtop of the current outfit?**

**[Replace]**

**[Wear Overtop]**

He taps [Replace], and his pajamas vanish, instantly replaced with his signature orange attire. The pajamas, meanwhile, appear safely in his inventory.

"Man, that's so awesome." Naruto grins. "Maybe this game thing isn't so bad."

" _Good to know, because you can't get rid of it."_ A voice laughs.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Naruto yells and jumps, falling into a sloppy stance with his head turning all around. "Come out, bastard! I'll kick your ass for breaking into my place!"

" _Take it easy, Naruto. It's Archie."_

Sure enough, Naruto looks down at the corner of his vision and spies the man's name with a speaker icon by it. "Don't scare me like that!" Naruto yells, inwardly glad no one was there to see his fright. "Why were you sitting there all silent and stuff?! Were you spying on me?!"

" _Well, I was talking to someone about something private, and you're the one who stayed in the chatroom all night unmuted. Usually, it's good practice to leave when no one is here so this kind of thing doesn't happen."_ Archie chuckles again. _"And no need to yell. I can hear you fine."_

Naruto crosses his arms with a grumble and walks to his dirty kitchen, clearing off his stove and setting a kettle for a cup of instant ramen. "So you guys weren't just a dream?" He asks, leaning back into his counter. "I thought I was just tired and was seeing stuff."

" _I said those exact words, and Dakki called me a jagaloon who needs to get real. Get real about the floating words in my face? Fuck off."_

Naruto snickers some before sobering up. "What was his problem last night? Did I make him mad?"

" _Dakki is always mad,"_ Archie flippantly replies. _"He refuses to put any points into his LUK then wonders why he always gets the shit end of every deal he's in. Trust me, you were not bugging him any more than Laura or I were. Speaking of, Laura said she's getting her children ready for school, then she'll be in here."_

"She's a mom?" Naruto wonders aloud, he turns when his kettle starts to whistle and fishes a cup of ramen out of his cupboard. "She sounded young, though."

" _Yeah, it throws people off. She's been a Player for almost twenty years and only now that her oldest kids can help with the little ones can she really explore her powers. You really tugged at her heartstrings, you know?"_

"How?" Naruto asks with a contemplating face, pouring hot water into his cup of noodles and mentally resigning himself to his three minute wait. Out of curiosity, he focuses on the styrofoam cup. " **[Observe]!** "

**Generic Brand Instant Ramen: Chicken Flavor**

**E-tier Consumable.**

**Restores 10HP**

_**Rebranded Instant Ramen that most grocers carry. Cheap, filling, and decent enough to taste, it has saved many an unfortunate from starvation, but the poor nutrition it offers makes it good for little else than a last resort. Causes [Malnutrition] with repeated consumption.** _

" _Well, you know, the orphan thing..?"_ Archie awkwardly begins. _"I know the instant you said that she thought about her own son in your position and, eh... Also the rep deficit your jinchurookie thing causes kinda tipped all of us off that you've probably not been treated the way you deserve by your village."_

The blonde genin frowns into his bite of ramen as he formulates an answer. Before he can, however...

_Ding ding!_

_Ding ding!_

Under Archie's name, Laura and Dakki's names appear.

" _Good morning, everyone!"_ Laura's tone is as sunny as can be.

Dakki just grunts.

" _Hey hey,"_ Archie greets back. _"I was just talking to Naruto. Looks like he got over the 'is this real' phase pretty quick."_

The boy in question slurps down the last of his breakfast and tosses the cup into his overfilled trash can before he answers. "Kinda hard not to when I can't dispel it and it stayed all the way into the morning," he says, walking back to his bedroom to his nightstand, where his Iruka's- _his_ headband lays. He picks it up by its metal plate and rubs a thumb over the scratched and dented surface. " **[Observe]!** "

**Naruto's Veteran Hitai-ate**

**D-tier Headwear**

**Defense Rating: 75+10**

_**Formerly Umino Iruka's headband. This headband was awarded to Uzumaki Naruto on a fateful night**_. _**It's weathered visage is filled with a sensei's hope and pride for a newer generation. Defense Rating has D-tier scaling with VIT when worn by Uzumaki Naruto.**_

Naruto can't help but grin widely at what he reads. "Sensei..."

" _Scan something again?"_

Dakki's gruff voice draws him from his introspection. "Yeah," Naruto says, tying his hitai-ate around his head, where it feels so _right_. "My headband. It says stuff like tiers and defense ratings and other things."

" _Scan a weapon."_

"Okay..." Naruto reaches under his pillow and withdraws his kunai again. " **[Observe]!** "

**Dull Kunai**

**E-tier Knife**

**Scaling: E | E**

**Attack Rating: 15+4**

_**The humble kunai is the workhorse of shinobi, functioning as both a tool and weapon. This Dull Kunai has seen better days and is as forgettable as it is disposable. -50% chance of landing a critical hit when used as a weapon.** _

**[Observe] Leveled up to Lvl 3!**

" _What did you scan?"_ Dakki asks immediately afterward.

Naruto turns the kunai in his hand over a few times, seeing it in a new light before answering. "I scanned a kunai knife and **[Observe]** is level three now."

" _Hmmph,"_ Dakki is silent for a moment. _"It should tell you the name, the rarity, the scaling, which goes STR then DEX, and the attack. The first number is the natural attack, and the second number is your stat bonus scaling the damage up. Same thing with armor if it has some kind of applicable scaling."_

" _Don't start expecting anything with good scaling until you're mid-30s in level or catch a lucky break,"_ Archie comments airily. _"Actually, with 40 LUK at your level you have a decent chance of actually getting a lucky break. If you come across any dungeons that give you a good feeling, summon your boy Archie, yeah? Oh, and if you get in trouble too."_

Before Naruto can question Archie about what he said, just above the chat window, a little icon like a closed envelope blinks, drawing his attention to it. "Whats that envelope thing?"

" _Have you never played an RPG before?"_ Dakki asks. _"This is basic stuff!"_

" _Cool it, Dakki,"_ Archie cuts him off. _"The kid needs all the help he can get. His LUK, VIT, and END might be good, but 9 INT? Ha!"_

It takes a second, but Naruto realizes the man just made fun of his intelligence. "Oi!"

" _Don't get your panties in a knot. We can get you on track pretty quick. Open the envelope icon."_

Naruto does as Archie says, bringing up four different messages.

**MESSAGES**

**#1[Archibald Jones] wants to be your friend!**

**#2[Laura of Gloam] wants to be your friend!**

**#3[Dakki Makura] wants to be your friend!**

**#4 You've been invited to [Guild:Raldoth Magaza]!**

" _Did you get four messages?"_

Archie's words are lost on Naruto as the young ninja fixates on the messages before him with wide eyes, or more accurately, a set of words the three first ones all share. _Wants to be your friend!_ The same alien feeling that makes his insides warm boils within Naruto yet again.

" _...Naruto?"_

Laura's concerned voice pulls the blonde out of his reverie. He blinks and shakes his head. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Yeah, I got four."

" _Nice!"_ Archie replies. _"Open and accept them."_

One by one, Naruto clicks open each message and hits [accept] in each one, going slowly as to savor the foreign experience.

" _Done? Now head to [Achievements] and claim all the rewards it should have given you."_

"Rewards?" Naruto asks as he dutifully opens the menu and taps **[Achievements]**

**-New Achievements unlocked!-**

**-You've got a Friend in me-**

_**Add your first friend.** _

**Reward: 1000 EXP**

**98.8% of Players have this Achievement**

**-Three's a Crowd-**

_**Add 3 friends** _

**Reward: 3000 EXP**

**95.1% of Players have this Achievement**

**-Guilded-**

_**Join a guild** _

**Reward: 5000 EXP, Guild Seal**

**73.1% of Players have this Achievement**

**[Claim All?]**

Slowly, Naruto reaches a hand out and taps [Claim all]. The instant he does, the sheer rush of power that floods his being is almost enough to knock the wind from his lungs. He drops to his knees as he feels the muscles under his skin writhe and chakra pour from his skin almost like a liquid.

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**(For reaching 50 VIT, each point of VIT is now worth 100 HP!)**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Level 9** _ _**Genin of the Hidden Leaf (+10% to all Leaf Shinobi rep gains)** _

**EXP: 1400/4500**

**HP: 5000/5000**

**MP: 11500/11500**

**Money: 25,620 Ryo**

**STR: 18**

**DEX:15**

**VIT: 50**

**END: 70**

**INT: 9**

**CHA: 17**

**LUK: 40**

**Available stat points: 20**

Naruto pants on his hands and knees as the rush passes, leaving his head light and body filled with jitters. All the extra chakra in his system pushes at this skin, making him feel as though he's in a suit two sizes too small. Sweat begins to roll down his brow and soak into his headband as the horrid feeling of constriction begins to become painful.

" _Naruto! Kid, are you okay? The first time is rush and all, but that was-"_

Archie isn't given the time to finish as Naruto puts his hands in a cross-shaped seal. "K- **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]!** "

**-3000 MP!**

**MP: 8500/11500**

In an instant, Naruto's apartment is filled with clones of himself, all groaning and slumping in relief as the roaring chakra under their collective skin is released. A number of them relax too much and slip to the floor, where the impact pops them with a puff of smoke.

"Arhg..." The real Naruto stands again and briefly removes his jacket to cool his sweaty body, making him shiver again. "Why did that suck so bad?" He sits on his bed as his legs wobble.

No one answers for a second, then Laura takes the reins. " _That was a very dramatic amount of MP to gain suddenly. I imagine your body needs time to cope. By the time it all regenerates, you should be okay. If not, then summon me, Naruto, okay? That was a frightening experience."_

The boy's face drops somewhat hearing that he distressed his newest friend. "O-Of course!"

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto whips around when a tora-masked ANBU with brown hair materializes from nowhere in his apartment, a hand on his tanto. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-san? We felt a large pulse of chakra and came to investigate."

The boy genin glances out of his window but sees no other ninja. Whether Tora misspoke or the other ANBU are just out of sight, it's impossible to tell. He turns back to Tora. "Uh, yeah. Haha, nothing going on here!" He smiles at the masked nin sheepishly. "I was just practicing my Kage Bunshin..."

Tora's head pans around in what has to be an exaggerated show, the blank eye-holes of the white mask taking in all the equally sheepish Naruto clones without missing a single detail. "Are you... certain, Uzumaki-san?"

' _...Shoot, I bet he knows something is up...'_

**+1 INT!**

' _And that confirmed it...'_ Naruto feels his brow twitch. _'Do I tell him? No, I... need to tell Jiji. He may hide things from me, but I won't hide things from him. I'm not playing that game when I know I'll lose.'_

"Ano, ANBU guy?" Naruto looks up at the black-ops agent. "Could I talk to the Hokage-jiji? I've got something he should probably **[Observe]**."

**Name: Tora(?)**

_**Level ?** _

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

' _Shoot. It was worth a shot I guess.'_

The ANBU nods slowly. "Certainly," he replies. "If you are well enough to travel, Hokage-sama is expecting you. Please, come with me," with that, Tora leaps through the narrow gap in Naruto's open window and to a neighboring building in one deft movement, where he waits.

' _I knew it,'_

As Naruto climbs out of his window to follow the ANBU, he can hear Dakki grumble.

" _I hope you know what you're doing, kid. Have a little caveat most don't understand when they use co-op for the first time,"_ Dakki's voice becomes grave. _"Since there is a level-gap between you and us, you can't summon us at our full power. If you get in trouble, we can't save you. Good luck."_

Inwardly, Naruto gulps and hopes the Hokage can take such a farfetched revelation as well as he did the Scroll theft.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but could you run that by me again? I believe my hearing might finally be going in my old age," The Sandiame asks. The ever-so-subtle way he chews on the end of his lit pipe tells Naruto the old man is just a touch agitated. Someone less versed in the old Hokage's body language would have missed it entirely. The Hokage laces his fingers together and leans forward on his desk. "From the beginning, if you will."

Naruto swears he sees movement in the corner of his eye as the old man's hands move, but dismisses it. He scratches his head as he thinks of the best way to put the last twenty-four hours. "So, uh... When I got home last night, this floating thing looking like a pane of glass appeared in front of me, and no matter how I moved my head, it followed. It had 'The Game' and some other junk on there I still don't understand. I thought it was just some dumb genjutsu so I tried to blow it away with my chakra." Naruto pauses for several seconds as he ponders what would be relevant to say. "It shows me stuff about myself as numbers, like my strength, my chakra, and other things, and when I get enough of this 'EXP' stuff, I get stronger. My chakra went from eight thousand to over eleven thousand this morning. I dunno if that's good or bad, though. Apparently having this thing makes me a special 'player', whatever that means."

The Sandaime sighs. "Naruto-kun," he begins patiently. "This isn't making sense to me and only raises more questions than it answers. Did you learn anything other than the Kage Bunshin from the Scroll of Seals? The scroll is filled with countless mysterious and dangerous jutsu. One of them could be the cause of this."

Naruto leans back in his heel and shakes his head. "Nope. Just the **[Kage Bunshin]**..." He glances around the room, then to the corner of his vision where Laura, Archie, and Dakki remain silent in the chat window. "I wish my new friends could explain, they would know better, but only I can hear them."

"My boy..." The Sandaime displays the first bit of open hesitation that Naruto has ever seen upon his face. He chews his pipe with just a bit more force. "Are you hearing voices in your head? What are they telling you to do? Have any of them identified themselves as the Kyuubi?"

"In my head?" Naruto blinks. "No, they say they're from different worlds. And they haven't really told me to do anything other than test the new powers this game thing gave me. They say I'm one of them, and that they can come to this world if I let them. I don't think any of them are the fox."

" _You know, kid,"_ Dakki suddenly speaks up from nowhere, making Naruto jump. _"You could just turn all-talk on and he could hear us."_

"Turn on all-talk? Where is that?" the blonde boy asks, not noticing the Hokage stiffening.

" _Are you always this hopeless? Lower left, tap 'audio options'."_

"Naruto-kun? Who are you talking to?"

Naruto looks away from the expanded menu in his vision to the Hokage, who sits ram-rod straight with suddenly hard eyes locked onto him. The steel in the old man's gaze and the sudden invisible pressure hanging in the air makes the boy wilt. "U-Uh, Dakki is his name. He said I can change some settings so you can hear him too," Naruto says quietly.

The oldest Sarutobi sighs and eases himself. "I apologize for that, my boy. Please understand that this is rather alarming to me. My... inaction in not telling you of the Kyuubi has already caused you harm, and this old fool does not want to repeat the old, foolish mistake of standing idle," he finishes, voice quiet.

Naruto, however, is quick to deny everything the Hokage said. "What?! No way, Jiji! I-I probably would have blabbed to everyone if I knew about the fox as a kid! I understand, really, I do!" He insists, holding his hands up. "The Hokage has gotta do what is right, not what is easy and all that old wisdom junk, right?"

" _That's a very mature way to look at it, Naruto,"_ Again, Laura somehow puts the feeling of a warm smile in just her voice alone.

The Sandaime smiles, but it barely reaches his eyes. "You are a good young man, Naruto. Now, you were saying something about letting me speak with these 'friends' of yours?"

"Oh yeah! Lemme finish that!" Naruto grins, then turns back the menu before him.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi is many things.

Head of clan Sarutobi. The former student of Nidaime-sama and Shodaime-sama. Sensei of the Sannin. The Kami no Shinobi. The once and again Sandaime Hokage. Father of Sarutobi Asuma and grandfather of Sarutobi Konohamaru.

But right now, he's nursing a headache that this possible security breach has caused.

He watches Naruto reach his hands out at things only he could see, and talk to people only he could hear, and it makes the hairs on Hiruzen's neck stand on end.

The world of shinobi is one of mystery, and events that many would find impossible are just another tuesday for a seasoned nin. Grand storms of fire, illusions that fool the senses, summoning fantastical creatures, and warping the world with naught but ink, chakra, and paper. All of these things were in the realm of possibility of a ninja who finds themselves at the top. Every so often, another 'impossible' thing would join the list, and just becomes a new normal.

Naruto... could just be ill. Schizophrenia, borderline personality disorder, and just plain insanity have all claimed many a nin, but Hiruzen dares not entertain the possibility for Naruto. He just... can't. There were no signs, and Naruto was borne of some of the finest shinobi to ever grace Konoha. He is tougher than that. A prank, maybe? No. This doesn't fit Naruto's normal style of joke, either. Pranks and slapstick comedy are his forte, not something so... unsettling.

That only leaves one realistic option. Naruto is telling the truth, and is communicating with extra-dimensional beings.

Hiruzen taps a finger once, twice, three times on a little knothole on his wooden desk. Innocent twitch of idle hands to most, a signal to the ANBU in the room to secure the office to anyone in the know. Naruto doesn't even react, too engrossed in his work, but Hiruzen sees his black-ops move into place.

Space and time... Shinobi could manipulate these largely unknown forces in limited quantities. Namikaze Minato's complete Hiraishin was the most impressive example that most would point to. With his masterful manipulation of space, Minato secured his place in history as the mightiest Hokage since the Shodaime, and became a force feared all around the Nations. Many tried and failed to use more than Minato, usually dying of chakra exhaustion or tearing themselves limb from limb in pursuit of a power that mankind barely understands.

The fanciful sort would write about beings greater than man who understand unknowable things like space and its true relation to the physical world. These beings would be infinitely greater than any man, any nin, barely recognizable, or with a form man was never meant to see. Their motives, too complex for any to understand, were grander than any human achievement.

Such beings, thought only to be fiction, were knocking on their figurative door via Naruto, and they claim they could traverse the barrier between dimensions with ease.

They claim Naruto is one of their own.

At that one moment, all of the problems of the world, both past, and present, seem terribly small.

"Yatta! Got it!" Naruto cheers, drawing Hiruzen away from the thoughts that chill his blood.

" _Too slow. Try to fumble the menu less next time."_ The voice of man growls with a metallic, mechanical twang tinged by white noise, not unlike someone speaking from an old radio. The voice comes from everywhere yet nowhere, and the curious sensation makes Hiruzen's skin crawl.

"Hey! Cut me some slack, okay?! You were breathing down my neck the whole time!" Yells Naruto, glaring at something invisible to Hiruzen.

" _Yeah, take it easy on the kid, Dakki. He's had The Game for less than a day,"_ A younger male voice says. _"Besides, we're not here to argue with Naruto. His, uh, grandfather? Is it grandfather? Wants to talk to us."_

Hiruzen clears his throat and eases into the calm that a life of war and politics bestows upon a man. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of the village of Konoha," he begins, carefully measuring his words. "While I have no blood relation to Naruto-kun, I do care for him like one of my own. May I have the pleasure of knowing who I speak to?"

'Care for him like one of my own' makes Naruto's face light up with a smile.

" _Archibald of Lo- Er, Archibald Jones I guess is my official name in most places now, but just Archie is fine."_ The young male voice replies, sounding amused. _"With me is Laura and Dakki, who can give their own titles if they want."_

" _Just Laura is okay with me,"_ Comes the voice of a young woman. _"I'm no one special like Archie or Dakki."_

" _What she means is 'no one special like Archie,' as I'm not important either."_ The first voice, Dakki insists.

"Archie-dono, Laura-dono, Dakki-dono, thank you for speaking with me. I apologize if I come off as frank, but my concerns are borne out of a desire to ensure both Naruto and my village's well being," Hiruzen mentally prepares himself for the possible backlash of offending not one, but _three_ beings from beyond the borders of their world as trying to fool the answers out of them might lead to even greater outrage. "What are your intentions toward Naruto and our village?"

For a moment, there is no answer, and Hiruzen fears he may have misspoken. Then: _"Towards Naruto?"_ Archie hums. _"He came to us on what seemed like an accident, but I'm a pretty firm believer that some things happen for a reason. We_ _ **[Observe]**_ _ed Naruto and found that Jinchuriki status of his, and how it negatively impacts his relation to the natives."_

For the second time in just several minutes, Hiruzen finds himself with his blood running cold and curses his decision to let the secret out all those years ago.

" _Being one of us, a Player, is hard enough, let alone having to navigate both The Game and life without a family or even a good relationship with your neighbors. As such, we took it upon ourselves to invite Naruto to our guild, Raldoth Magaza, which he accepted."_

"I see..." Hiruzen gives Naruto a searching look. The boy seems to get the unspoken 'we'll talk later' with a nod.

" _As for your village? Nothing. It doesn't concern us unless Naruto wants it to concern us. Most of Raldoth Magaza tries to remain hands-off regarding the affairs of their friend's worlds. Doing things like introducing magic or post-scarcity tech into places not ready for such things tends to make for extinction-level bad times, you know?"_

The sheer casualness that Archie speaks of extinction with is disquieting, but the part about remaining hands-off with foreign worlds provides some comfort, thinks Hiruzen. "I would not know, actually. I would thank you in advance for not disrupting our way of life."

" _Now, onto The Game."_ Dakki takes over. _"To go over it in-depth would take hours, so I'll give you what is truly vital to know. The Game..."_ Dakki trails off as if thinking of what to say. " _Is a supernatural power shared between countless people across countless times and realities. The scope of its reach is greater than most can imagine. The Game removes the upper limit on the user's ability to grow and prevents skill degradation. The user can also see their physical attributes, such as strength, dexterity, stamina, intelligence, and others as numbers, giving them a solid idea of their growth, among a slew of other unique abilities, like a pocket dimension, the ability to choose how to grow, and contacting other Players."_

The longer Hiruzen listens, the more fantastical this power seems to become.

" _Archie, show them your status screen."_

" _Huh?"_ Questions Archie. _"Why?"_

Dakki lets out a long-suffering sigh. _"Just do it. This is easier with an example, mister I-have-nothing-to-hide."_

" _...No. I'll decline, thanks. Naruto? Open your status and look at the bottom. See the opacity bar?"_

Naruto unsurely reaches a hand out into thin air. "This thing?" He asks, dragging a finger across the air. Before Hiruzen's eyes, a floating pane of glass seems to phase into reality. The old Hokage blinks and narrows his eyes, silently disrupting his chakra system with a short, hand-sealless pulse.

_The floating window remains._

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Level 9** _ _**Genin of the Hidden Leaf (+10% to all Leaf Shinobi rep gains)** _

**EXP: 1400/4500**

**HP: 5000/5000**

**MP: 11500/11500**

**Money: 25,620 Ryo**

**STR: 18**

**DEX:15**

**VIT: 50**

**END: 70**

**INT: 9**

**CHA: 17**

**LUK: 40**

**Available stat points: 20**

**Traits**

**Gamer's Body: Translates bodily damage to HP. HP, MP, and most debuffs are fully restored after 4+ hours of sleep in a secure, comfortable area.**

**Gamer's Mind: Grants EX-tier mind control resistance, grants A-tier illusion resistance.**

**Uzumaki Heritage: +5 END, +5 VIT, and +200 MP per level. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute. +200% [Fuinjutsu] skill gain. Grants [Adamantine Sealing Chains] skill.**

**Kyuubi Jinchuriki: +300 MP per level. Regenerate 0.1% MP per second. Regenerate 0.2% HP per minute until full when HP drops below 80% Grants A-tier disease resistance. Negates muscle atrophy. Grants skill-set [Biju]. -50% to all (Konoha Civilian) Rep gains unless (Friend) or higher.**

Just as the otherworldly interlopers said, Naruto is laid bare before him as a sterile sheet of numbers and descriptions. Hiruzen's eyes gravitate to **[Uzumaki Heritage]** and his headache instantly doubles in intensity.

" _Naruto has some excellent traits and stats even if he's a little underleveled at the moment,"_ Laura takes over the conversation. _"As a Player, he'll only get stronger. I can see that..."_

The horrid feeling of someone peering into his soul strikes Hiruzen, making his expression harden before he can suppress the reaction.

" _...Wow, you're quite high leveled, Mr. Sarutobi, even with your_ _ **[Old Age]**_ _causing some debuffs for you. Are you the average, or...?"_

Can they see him? Can they measure his strength from an entire world away? This is swiftly becoming a security nightmare. Hiruzen sighs. "No, Laura-dono, even if I am well past my prime, I am still one of the strongest of Konoha."

" _I see. Well, it'll take some time but we should be able to get a better idea of how much Naruto needs to be caught up by after a day or so..."_ Laura trails off. _"Mr. Sarutobi, Naruto has a difficult road ahead of him. I can see you're concerned about all of this, as its is a lot to take in. I'm asking your formal permission for Archie, Dakki, and I to be summoned by Naruto should he need us. A little known rule about The Game, is that every world can only have one native Player at a time. Players need to either stick together or die alone."_

Hiruzen sighs and tips his pipe out into the ashtray on his desk. As he slowly stuffs a new bundle of tobacco into his pipe, he looks at Naruto's hope-filled face and feels his resistance swiftly beginning to crumble.

Questionably human creatures are claiming Naruto is one of their own, finally giving him a place to belong. It'll make the boy happy, but a flight-risk. The cold, Kami no Shinobi part of Hiruzen wars with his Professor side. Letting an unknown power stake a claim over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is a horrific tactical error, but trying to tear Naruto away from people offering him companionship and mentorship over a shared superpower, as there is no other way to describe this "Game", has the chance to backfire spectacularly. The old Hokage lights his pipe with a silent Katon jutsu and takes a drag before he makes up his mind.

"Laura-dono, Archie-dono, Dakki-dono, Naruto-kun."

Naruto perks up, his smile widening just a little. If Hiruzen was undecided before, he isn't now.

"I see no reason to deny this partnership you've formed together, but!" He stops Naruto's celebratory yell and fistpump short. "Remember, Naruto-kun. You are a shinobi of Konoha now. You cannot be galavanting away to faraway places when we might need you. Laura-dono, Archie-dono, Dakki-dono, you have my blessing to come to Konoha, but I ask that you observe our laws. Shinobi with summoning contracts are held accountable for the actions of their summoned companions, you see, and this situation is close enough to fall under this law. Your actions will reflect upon Naruto. In fact..."

He turns to Naruto, who blinks at the sudden scrutiny. "I believe it goes without saying, Naruto-kun, that your new powers and their otherworldly origins are now an S-rank secret. You _cannot_ tell anyone without good reason, as doing so may incite panic. I am trusting you to exercise caution if you tell anyone, understand?"

Naruto nods so rapidly that his head is little more than a blur. "Yeah! No need to worry, Jiji! I won't let you down!

The oldest Sarutobi smiles. "I know you won't, my boy. Now, we need an appropriate cover for your companions if you happen to summon them. Could you perhaps summon one so I might see how it's done?"

Under his desk, Hiruzen places a finger on a small seal array Minato installed in his short tenure. With a single pulse of chakra, the entire room would implode, killing everyone inside.

Should this outworlder turn hostile, he will not allow it to be released upon the village.

"Sure! I just need to... Uh..." Naruto looks at the screen before him with a squint of concentration.

" _Here, Naruto. Go to your friend's list and click on my name. There should be an option to 'invite' me to your world,"_ Laura supplies. _"Oh, and turn your menu visibility back down to just yourself. No need for everyone to see."_

"Right..." Naruto presses several buttons before him, then the screen fades back to invisible for Hiruzen. After a few more presses, Naruto lets his arm fall back down. He blinks his blue eyes and looks around. "Sooooo is it wor-!"

Tiny motes of multicolored light bloom to life from nowhere, coalescing into a human-shape at Naruto's side, making the boy jump away with a yelp. The lights gather and solidify, seemingly transforming from a light, to a liquid, to a solid. The light rapidly fades, leaving a woman behind.

The woman is of middling height, dressed in a modest button-up blouse and skirt. Her brown hair is in a loose braid that lays over her shoulder, and the only sign of age on her otherwise youthful face is faint wrinkles by her eyes. Said eyes open, revealing light amber-colored eyes that pair well with the gentle smile below them. She then folds her hand one another in front of her, showing a simple wedding band on her left hand. All in all, she's... normal. Nothing like Hiruzen expected.

"Looks like it's working," Laura says with a giggle. Hearing the voice in person accompanied by a smiling, human face eases Hiruzen's anxiety by a surprising amount.

"Sugoi! That was awesome!" Naruto bounds up to the woman, who matches his grin with one of her own.

"Indeed," Hiruzen cuts in, drawing both Naruto and Laura's eyes to him. "It would be prudent to disguise the summoning itself, however, to better blend in and make it seem like the Kuchiyose no jutsu instead. Laura-dono," Hiruzen looks at Laura. "Is it possible to change summoning itself to a plume of smoke?"

"Easily!" She says with a nod.

"Good," he returns his attention to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, should you need to summon Laura-dono or one of her companions before another shinobi, Konoha or no, announce _"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_ to maintain the ruse. This applies to any other skills you acquire, for I want to you pass them off as jutsu as best you can. If anyone tries to pry, refer them to me, yes?"

Naruto nods. "Gotcha, Jiji."

" _If we're done here and Laura has first watch of the kid, then I need to go. Business is on my doorstep,"_ Dakki cuts in. There is the sound of something metallic sliding against something else metallic, followed by a mechanical _'click-CLICK'._

" _Section Nine?"_ Archie asks quickly, his tone concerned. _"Do you need backup?"_

" _Not them. I'll call if I need help."_

_Ding-ding!_

" _Well then,"_ Archie sniffs. _"He's going to come back riddled with bullet holes then complain that he could have used backup. I've got a few things I need to do as well, so I'll leave this in your hands, Laura."_

"Archie, before you go," Laura stops him, turning to something only she can see. "Can you let my husband know I may be home late? Just a note is fine."

" _Yeah, sure. I'll swing by and drop one off. This isn't an urgent quest, so call me if you need me."_

"We will," she promises. "Be safe."

" _Same to you."_

_Ding-ding!_

With a nod, the woman turns back to Hiruzen with Naruto following suit. "Mister Sarutobi? Or I guess Hokage...sama? Is it? Is there anything else we need here today?"

The Hokage sorts through his mental checklist and finds nothing else. "Hrm. I think that is all today, my dear. Please, don't teach Naruto how to break the world or anything else equally ridiculous," he says seriously.

Laura giggles behind a hand. "Of course not. Mass destruction is Archie's forte, not mine."

"That's not easing my worries." Hiruzen shakes his head. He turns his eyes back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I had originally wanted to wait until you were a chunin to tell you your family history, but I feel as though you will learn sooner rather than later if I do not say something now," The Hokage thinks back to the **[Uzumaki Heritage]** he saw and takes in Naruto's widening eyes. "Please, sit. This will take some time, and know this will need to be an S-rank secret as well, one you can tell nobody," he looks pointedly at Laura, who nods and begins to glow in the same corona of colors that summoned her.

"Wait!"

Naruto's hand darts out and seizes Laura's, stopping her from dematerializing. The woman blinks in surprise. "Naruto?"

"Jiji, is it okay if Laura-chan stays?" Naruto asks, suddenly appearing uncomfortable. "I'm okay with her knowing."

The unspoken _'I want support'_ strikes Hiruzen like a kunai to the skull. Has Naruto truly been so alone as to latch onto the first person to show him affection?

"Naruto, honey, this sounds like a very personal thing," Laura says gently, curling her hand around his. Her amber eyes search the boy's face intently, yet not unkindly. "Are you certain you want me here? We've only been friends for a day."

"Maybe I don't get the whole thing with you guys inviting me to your clan-er, guild," Naruto begins. Looking between the brunette woman and Hiruzen. "Or maybe I'm undervaluing it, I dunno, but you bothered to care about me when you didn't have to, so I don't mind if you stay."

Laura is silent for a moment, then sighs and ruffles Naruto's hair with a melancholic smile. "How can I say no to a face like that?"

Hiruzen takes a minute to prepare for one of the hardest conversations he thinks he'll ever have.

* * *

Naruto stares blankly at the wall of the Hokage's office, his mind whirling a mile a minute.

Uzumaki Kushina. The name is just _right_ in a way he can scarcely understand. Uzumaki Kushina, _mother of Uzumaki Naruto._ After so long, he finally knows, and she _loved him!_ Her last words were such, Hokage-jiji said so.

Oh! And the photo! Jiji gave him a photo of her. Of course, all children think their mothers are beautiful, but his _really is!_ Her face was so much like his own, and her flowing red hair captivated him instantly.

Then there was Namikaze Minato, and that name stirs conflict within his gut. The legendary Yondaime was his father, the same father who gave him his burden, the one who condemned him to this life of loneliness.

' _No, thats not right anymore, I've got my... guild, right?'_

The orange-clad genin swallows, but finds his mouth dry. Once again, he silently casts **[Observe]** on the photograph.

**Photo of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato**

_**A photograph of an 8-months-pregnant Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, both eager for the birth of their baby boy. The photo invokes fond memories from those who knew the two, and wistful feelings from a certain someone.** _

The Yondaime claimed he could trust no-one other than his son to remain strong in the face of such a life, and died handing a curse to him, his beloved firstborn. His smiling visage, complete with the same eyes and hair as Naruto vaguely hurts to look at.

The soft hand wrapped around his own squeezes just a little, drawing Naruto from his thoughts. He looks up at the kind face of the woman who stood by him the entire time. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto swallows again and tries to find his words. "Y-Yeah, it's just a lot to take in is all."

"Well, you certainly don't have to take it in all at once. Take as much time as you need. I know that the last twenty-four hours have been a rollercoaster ride for you," Laura replies, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

The boy numbly nods and looks back towards the Hokage, who looks as if all his years are bearing down upon him at once. "Jiji?"

The Sandaime takes a deep drag from his pipe and exhales a great cloud of smoke that makes Naruto's nose twitch. "Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me."

That restores some life to the old man, who sits up a little straighter. "It's the least I could do, Naruto-kun."

"Say. Naruto," Laura begins, drawing both Naruto and The Sandaime's eyes to her. "How about something fun to dispel all this gloom and doom? You've still got new powers to learn, and I'd be happy to help you learn."

The grin that Naruto feels pop up on his face must have been blinding because Laura grins right with him.

"I must admit, I am curious about these powers myself," The Sandaime leans forward. "It would ease my fears further if you do not object to me following."

"Not at all, Jiji! Just don't be too blown away, you gotta keep that hat warm for me, after all." Naruto laughs, feeling his spirits rise again.

This is no time to be sad! Not when everything has just started going _so_ right!

The Sandaime laughs right along with him, making the boy ninja even happier. "Of course, my boy. Handing it off to you one day will be one of my proudest moments," he says, rising from his desk. "Now, I know a training field that is typically unused right around this time of the morning. Shall we?"

* * *

"Alright! So what's first?"

Naruto watches as Laura inspects the training ground they rented. It's a bog-standard training area, with a flat, grassy clearing with several wooden stumps on the edge to use as targets, as evidenced by how tattered they are. Tall Konoha oaks isolate the clearing from other training grounds in the distance, muffling the sound of other nin training that is carried by the wind. Out on the edge of the clearing, the Sandiame stands and watches, puffing away on his pipe.

' _Is she going to teach me a cool jutsu from another world? Or maybe show me some hidden Player power?'_ Naruto can't help but grin and bounce on his feet in anticipation.

"This'll work," Laura nods. She turns back to Naruto, who wears a wide smile. "Since you'll be getting a team with a ninja teacher here in a week, I'll leave ninja things to him. Here, I'll get you started on the basics of The Game. First off, use **[Observe]** on me. I think you'll find it more successful than your attempt on Archie now that we're friends."

Naruto hides his disappointment at the lack of cool technique handed to him, but the reminder that he's friends with Laura silences any protests. "Okay. **[Observe!]** "

Info blooms before his eyes and makes his jaw drop.

**Name: Laura of Gloam**

_**Level 102** _ _**Lycanthrope Matriarch (!)** _

**HP: 346,000/346,000**

**MP: 90,500/90,500**

**STR: 910**

**DEX: 522**

**VIT: 705**

**END: 545**

**INT: 499**

**CHA: 858**

**LUK: 421**

**Rep: (Friendly) ?/?**

**[Observe] Leveled up to Lvl 5!**

"N-Nani!?" Naruto screams, his eyes bugging out. "Level 102?! Your numbers are huge! How did you get so strong?! Wait...!" Naruto stops when a thought suddenly hits him. "You used **[Observe]** on Hokage-jiji, right? How strong is he?"

In the corner of his eye, Naruto can see the Hokage lean in with interest.

"He's Level 132, honey," Laura supplies, blowing Naruto's mind. "His INT in particular is off the charts. He certainly was not bluffing about how powerful he is. Now, my stats are going to appear much less impressive after this. Do you see the little exclamation point by my title?"

Naruto nods, raising a hand towards it and pressing it when he notices it's a button.

**Multiplayer Correction**

**Name: Laura of Gloam**

_**Level 102** _ _**Lycanthrope Matriarch** _

**HP: 34,600/34,600**

**MP: 9,050/9,050**

**STR: 91**

**DEX: 52**

**VIT: 70**

**END: 55**

**INT: 50**

**CHA: 86**

**LUK: 42**

**Rep: (Friendly) ?/?**

"Huh?" Naruto blinks when the number before his eyes change. "What happened? Oh no! Did I just make you weaker!? How do I change it back?!" He swipes through the screen and growls when nothing happens.

Laura giggles. "It's nothing you did, hun. The Game did. Remember how Dakki said you can't summon us at our full power? Those are my stats while I'm here with you, you need to press that button to see them, though."

Naruto scratches his head. "Yeah? But you lost so much!" He says, waving a hand at the screen. "That's so unfair!" He crosses his arms and glares at the screen.

"Maybe," Laura agrees, strolling over to one of the training logs. Naruto follows her closely, stopping when she does about arms-length away from one of the hunks of wood. "Since I'm thoroughly ten times as powerful as you Level wise, The Game cuts my stats down by an equal amount, but I get to keep all my skills, so I'm certainly not useless even if their effects are reduced." she smiles and raises a delicate-looking fist. "Watch," She focuses on her fist, the veins in the back of her hand bulging " **[Howling Blood].** " Laura calmly recites, then she draws her fist back and Naruto reaches out with a yell, certain her wrist is about to be broken.

The last thing he expected was Laura's hand to plow through the wood like foam, breaking it with ease. Wood chips and sawdust fly everywhere in the air, forcing Naruto to raise an arm to protect his eyes. When he lowers his arm, he openly gapes at the log. Or he would _if there was one left._ The entire thing is little more than a broken base surrounded by mulch and dust, and the force of the blow uprooted more than one blade of grass behind the log itself.

"Wow..." Naruto breathes.

"Wow indeed," Laura smiles. "As you get stronger, the restrictions on anyone you summon will be lessened. Anyone you summon who is weaker than you will be at their full power, however. Keep that in mind so you don't bring someone unprepared into a dangerous situation."

Naruto nods then grins. "Can you teach me that **[Howling Blood]** thing? You turned that log into dust with one hit!"

"I shouldn't."

Naruto's face falls.

"I would if I could, honey," Naruto feels fingers pull his chin up so that he's looking into Laura's face, her gentle smile still in place. " **[Howling Blood]** requires having a Trait that is no better than a curse until it's mastered, and I don't want to wish that upon you, okay?"

"O-Okay," Naruto feels his face grow warm when he realizes how soft the fingers on his chin are.

Laura pulls her hand back and props her hands on her hips. "You've got some super special skills of your own, though. Why not take a look?"

"I do?" Naruto blinks, then remembers everything he read the night prior. "Oh, I do!" He opens his menu and jumps right to **[Skills]**

**Active Skills**

_**Sort by: Relevancy** _

**[Observe] - Lvl 5 | 240MP | Magic**

_**Take in all the details of an object before your eyes, divining it's true nature and history. Higher levels will glean more details and reduce the casting cost.** _

**[Kawarimi] - Lvl 10 | 10MP | Ninjutsu**

_**Warp space and instantly swap places with a similar sized object within 10 meters to avoid danger. Higher levels increase range and increase object size tolerance.** _

**[Henge (false)] - Lvl 1 | 20MP | Ninjutsu**

_**Place a thin shell of chakra around yourself, taking on the appearance of someone else or a similar sized object. Higher levels make the illusion less likely to be detected and more durable. 2 MP upkeep per minute.** _

**[Henge (true)] - Lvl 21 | 600MP | Ninjutsu (Macro: Oiroke no jutsu)**

_**Transmogrify your entire body into something else. Higher levels allow more radical changes and reduces casting cost. 50 MP upkeep per minute.** _

**[Kage Bunshin] - Lvl 6 | Variable MP cost | Ninjutsu**

_**Create solid clones of yourself with 1/100th of your base HP. MP used is divided equally among desired clone amount. (Minimum 100MP per clone). Clones will return their memory and any gathered EXP to the user upon death. Higher levels reduce casting cost and increase clone HP.** _

**[Killing Intent] - Lvl 4 | Variable MP cost | Ninjutsu**

_**Project your desire to do harm upon others as a form of unblockable psychic wave, causing (Fear) or other debuffs depending on potency and target. Can be infused with up to 40 MP to increase effect.** _

**[Adamantine Sealing Chains] - Lvl 1 | Variable MP cost | Kekkei Genkai**

_**Spawn great, spear-tipped chains from any point on the body to use as weapons. The chains seal Biju chakra and act as conduits for [Fuinjutsu] and [Ninjutsu]. Higher levels reduce casting cost and increase chain strength. Costs 200 MP per meter of chain per minute.** _

**[Biju Cloak] - Lvl 1 | LOCKED**

_**Cloak yourself in the malevolent chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, increasing STR, DEX, END, and VIT by 100%, but reducing INT and CHA by 50%. Fills (Corruption Meter) when used, and when the meter is full, user takes rapid HP damage. Higher levels increase bonuses and reduce penalties. Unlock condition: Form (Neutral) or better relationship with Kyuubi no Kitsune.** _

**Passive Skills**

_**Sort by: Relevancy** _

**[Konoha Academy Taijutsu] - Lvl 4**

_**A basic set of fighting principles meant to allow students to grow into their own fighting style. +2% poise and +2% unarmed damage.** _ _**Transmigration Skill** _

**[Basic Shurikenjutsu] - Lvl 9**

_**The art of using throwing weapons. +4% to throwing weapon accuracy and damage.** _

**[Basic Fuinjutsu] - Lvl 8**

_**The art of sealing. Allows for the creation and dismantling of basic seals. +4% to seal creation, identification, and dismantling.** _

**[Basic Chakra Control] - Lvl 4**

_**The art of controlling one's chakra (MP). This skill works in conjunction with INT to lower casting costs for [Ninjutsu]. Current bonus: -0% casting cost for all skills.** _

**[Beginner Lockpicking] - Level 19**

_**Ascended version of [Basic Lockpicking] Allows for the picking and understanding of lower level locks. -24% time needed to pick mundane locks without security measures.** _

**[Journeyman Stealth] - Lvl 28**

_**Ascended version of [Amateur Stealth]. Allows the user to hide from detection, even from higher level foes with special sensory abilities. +169% chance to not be detected by a pursuer. +169% sneak attack damage. Adds bonus from current attire compared to the surrounding area. Current attire stealth bonus: -90%** _

**[Adept Trap Making] - Lvl 14**

_**Ascended version of [Journeyman Trap Making]. Allows successful creation of multistage traps with advanced mechanical components and volatile substances. +205% trapmaking speed, +205% trap laying speed, +205% trap damage, x2 chance of trap debuff, allows substitution of missing components with alternatives, targets are less likely to notice traps.** _

"An Adept skill already? You don't waste time, do you?"

Naruto jumps when a pair of hands knead his shoulders gently. Looking behind him, he sees Laura, who peers over his shoulder at his skill screen. "These are just things you've used since The Game started. You'll get a lot more skills, some of which you might never use again, and you can hide those in your options, so don't feel overwhelmed, okay?"

Naruto nods, then looks over as the Sandaime strolls forward.

"Naruto-kun?" The elderly Hokage begins. "Show me your skills, please. I would like to know just how much we need to boost security around the Scroll, just in case someone else gets a bright idea," he says.

The blonde blushes in embarrassment and quickly taps the visibility slider at the bottom on his screen.

For a moment, the old Sarutobi silently scans the information before him, stopping several times with a deepening frown. "Well, it seems our security is lax if beginners can best our defences. I will see to correcting this immediately,"

"A word of advice, Hokage-sama," Laura cuts in, looking at Naruto's skills as well. "What counts as basic and beginner does not translate over exactly to normal people. By all means, protect your scroll as much as you want, but I don't think just any young ninja can get in."

The Hokage mulls over the words. "I'll take your advice, Laura-dono, but security is still due for a retrofit. Genin Uzumaki," he looks over to the genin, who stands a little straighter at the sharp tone. "This is an official notice of an upcoming mission. Once the security updates of the Hokage tower are complete, you will be contacted to test them. This information is confidential and on a need-to-know basis, understood?"

Naruto nods once, setting his face in a serious expression, barely noticing Laura giggle or the Hokage's lips twitch upward in a smile. "You can count on me, Hokage-Jiji."

"Thank you, now onto other matters," Sarutobi looks back at Naruto's skills as his face hardens, and high above, a beam of sunlight strikes his hat through the tree leaves and darkens his face beneath. "Naruto-kun, under no circumstance do I want you to attempt to contact the Kyuubi alone, even if your newfound abilities offer you immunity to mind control. When you are ready, alert me so we may make arrangements to attempt contact in a controlled environment. I _cannot_ stress this enough, Naruto. The Kyuubi is _not_ something to trifle with."

Feeling a bead of sweat run down his face from his surrogate grandfather's harsh warning, Naruto gulps. "Sure thing, Jiji."

The Hokage draws his head back slightly, the shadows under his hat lightening as he smiles. "Good. You worry me enough, my boy, and that's one less thing for me to stress over. Now, the final thing I want to address is this," He points to **[Henge (true)]** "When did you create such a technique? If it does what it says here, that's a true transformation without any complicated rituals or fuinjutsu, something ninjutsu masters have doggedly pursued without success for years."

' _What?'_

"Uh..." Naruto scratches his head. "I didn't know I was doing anything differently until now. That's just how I always used the **[Henge]**."

The Sandaime blinks then opens his mouth to respond but then closes it again with a sigh and a chuckle. "Truly, you're one of my most unique shinobi, Naruto-kun. That is a very versatile skill, and opening your mind to the possibilities it brings you will unlock many doors. Keep in mind that your Henge is more than just a disguise."

"Open doors, huh?" Naruto rubs a chin and as he feels his face fall into a squint of concentration as he thinks over the cryptic, old-man jargon. _'What does Jiji mean by that... '_ Then it suddenly hits him _'Oh! Duh!'_

"You mean like transforming into a key for a locked door or something?" Naruto smiles and turns to the Sandaime, who laughs, confusing him. Behind him, Laura also giggles.

When the Sandaime gets his laughter under control he answers. "That's certainly one way of doing it, but I recommend that you test that before finding yourself on a mission with no other option, Naruto-kun."

Naruto crosses his arms and grumbles. "You don't need to laugh at me."

"It was just unexpected is all, hun," Laura smiles. "With some practice, that would actually be a good idea if you need to get in somewhere without looking like you tampered with the lock. Shapeshifting without some sort of drawback is a pretty rare ability to have. You should be proud!"

That gets the blonde's attention. "Huh? Really?" He wonders aloud. "Even with other Players?"

"Even with other Players," she confirms with a nod. "I know Dakki would love to have such a skill, and if you teach it to him, he might be willing to trade something valuable for the knowledge, so keep that in mind."

Ohhhhohoho! Naruto grins greedily and can already imagine his favorite gama wallet getting fatter with wads of Ryo.

"So it seems like a good idea to me that we test all your skills out and begin work on ones you want to sharpen," Laura smiles. Beside her, Naruto sees her Inventory window open, and with a swipe of her finger, her blouse and skirt are replaced with a set of form-fitting leather armor.

**-Quest Alert!-**

**Spar with Laura of Gloam and test out your newfound power! +10% bonus EXP earned during spar!**

**Rewards:** **500 EXP + 100 EXP for each first skill activation used during spar!**

**Failure Condition: N/A**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Naruto blinks at the window that pops up in his face and re-reads it. "A quest?"

"Oh good it made a quest for this!" Laura beams. She taps **[Yes]** on the one thats pops up before her before Naruto can read any of it. "Quests will be your biggest source of EXP, sweetie. If you think you can do one and the opportunity presents itself, give it a try. If things get hairy, then remember myself, Dakki, and Archie are just an invite away. This one should be easy for you."

At first, Naruto finds himself reluctant to raise a hand to the woman who has been so kind to him, but then remembers how she powered an entire log just a few minutes prior. Going pale and feeling himself gulp, Naruto presses **[Yes]**.

Laura takes a loose stance, leaning forward with a hand held out, her fingers curled like claws. "Ready when you are, Naruto. Don't be afraid to go all out, I'll let you know if I need you to slow down."

Naruto takes a deep breath and gives Laura a foxy grin. "Don't be too surprised when I win, Laura-chan. Here I come!"

Naruto's legs tense, then he charges forward with a loud cry, his fist drawn back. Several meters away, he jumps into the air and comes down right at Laura, who watches closely the entire time.

When Laura's hand shoots out and snatches his wrist mid-air, halting his momentum dead, Naruto realizes he might be in over his head.

"Good try, hun," Laura smiles and swings Naruto around, drawing a scream from him before she throws him well over ten meters away. "Don't telegraph so much, it'll help you keep an edge over whoever you're fighting!"

Naruto lands roughly, a grunt bursting from his mouth when the air is forced out of his lungs.

**-25 HP  
HP: 4,975/5,000**

With a growl, Naruto jumps back to his feet and puts his hands in a cross-shaped seal. " **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!]** "

**-2000 MP**

**+100 EXP**

**MP: 9,500/11,500**

**[Kage Bunshin] has leveled up and is now Lvl 7!**

Twenty Naruto clones burst into existence in puffs of smoke, each one already in a taijutsu stance. Without any prompting, all the clones cry out and charge the woman standing across from them, one drawing and throwing a kunai and another one a shuriken.

Laura is quick to snatch the kunai out of the air and duck the shuriken. The first Naruto clone to reach her is stabbed by her stolen knife, dispelling both the clone and the cloned kunai. One overextends a punch and takes a palm-strike to the nose that he can barely cry out about before he dispels, and another Naruto trying to flank her is kicked in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs as he pops into smoke. Laura ducks under a high kick and grabs the offender's ankle, then swings the Naruto into two other wide-eyed clones, destroying all three of them.

Naruto himself hangs back, watching with frustration as his clones are massacred. This worked on Mizuki so well! But... _'Mizuki-teme is probably way weaker than Laura-chan,'_ he realizes with a frown. ' _Damn. What other jutsu do I have that could work here?'_ He quickly looks at his skills again as his clones make a last stand, not one having damaged their foe. _'Maybe her armor has some kinda weakness?'_ Naruto huffs. " **[Observe]**!"

**-240 MP**

**+100 EXP**

**MP: 9360/11500**

**Hardened Leather Armor Set +2**

**D-tier Outerwear**

**Defense Rating: 275**

_**A full set of reinforced leather armor. Standard of fighters who like to remain light on their feet. The leather is treated with a hardening compound to better protect vital areas at the cost of some mobility.** _

' _Nothing useful...'_

The final Naruto clone is dispatched with a knee to his stomach, leaving just Naruto, Laura, and the still observing Sandaime in the field.

**[Konoha Academy Taijutsu] has leveled up and is now Lvl 5!**

"Not bad, hun, not bad," She dusts off her hands with a smile. "Try something else. Sometimes brute force isn't what you need in a fight."

Naruto dismisses the level up notices in his vision and wracks his brain for a plan. _'If I get too close, I'll get clobbered, but my clones are too weak to hit her. Maybe...? Lets try this...'_ Plan in mind, Naruto charges again with the same cry and telegraphed punch as his first attack.

Laura watches with a raised brow, easing out of her stance, making Naruto grin.

Just a few meters short of hitting her, Naruto halts in his tracks and throws his open hand out. " **[Adamantine Sealing Chains]!** " He yells, three chains of glowing gold rushing from his open palm. To his joy, the chains don't fight him at all and fly forward with nary a thought.

**[Adamantine Sealing Chains] has leveled up and is now Lvl 2!**

**-1800 MP**

**+100 EXP**

**MP: 7,560/11,500**

Laura's eyes widen and from his place off to the side, the Sandaime's mouth falls open in bold-faced surprise. The brunette woman's legs tense to spring away, but she's a hair too slow.

**-265 HP!**

One chain drives it's kunai-like spear-tip right into Laura's torso, drawing a cough from her and petrifying Naruto in place as he realizes just what he did. Before he can recall the chains, Laura leaps backwards, showing no wounds upon her person.

"My oh my, that one stung," Laura laughs, rubbing the spot in her midriff where she was struck. "Try to avoid using that one in spars with non-Players, sweetie. You might hurt them more than you intend to. That aside, that was fantastic! I had no idea you were mixing it up until the end there! Let's have another go. Surprise me again, but keep an eye on your MP. You don't want that getting too low."

The blonde ninja quickly gets his shivers under control when he realizes he didn't harm his friend-turned-sensei and answers with a nod. "Right," he mutters, taking the Academy stance.

"Oh!" Laura exclaims, stopping Naruto before he can spring into action. "I'm just sitting here defending. Silly me, you'll learn better if I put my fair share of effort in. Sorry about that, hun," she says, lowering her stance, both hands now posed like sets of beast claws. "This'll get your effort stat boosts as well. Ready?"

"Ready..?" Naruto parrots with an uncomprehending blink. A second later Laura charges forward like a runaway train, and in his sudden panic, Naruto freezes and takes a knee to his gut.

**-500 HP!  
HP: 4,475/5,000**

As the genin is bent over the knee in his stomach and the air is blown right out of his lungs, he can vaguely hear the words "Sorry babydoll" and "Tough love" over the sudden pain.

* * *

Naruto limps into his apartment groaning and covered in bruises, blindly groping for the lightswitch as he closes the door to the night-graced Konoha behind him. He flips the light on and walks to his bed, flopping down into it. With a thought, his status page pops open.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Level 9** _ _**Genin of the Hidden Leaf (+10% to all Leaf Shinobi rep gains)** _

**EXP: 3,900/4,500**

**HP: 1,458/5,200**

**MP: 3,653/11,500**

**Money: 25,620 Ryo**

**STR: 20**

**DEX:17**

**VIT: 53**

**END: 70**

**INT: 11**

**CHA: 17**

**LUK: 40**

**Available stat points: 20**

The day spent experimenting with his new powers and sparring with Laura netted him 1 STR, 1 DEX, 2 VIT, 1 INT, and a medley of level-ups for his skills. **[Konoha Academy Taijutsu]** in particular hit its max of Lvl 10, and if Laura was right, then he could pour those levels into a more advanced fighting style if he learned one. He wanted to learn Laura's **[Crush Claw]** style, but the base requirement of 200 STR killed that dream real fast.

All in all, Naruto just feels _drained._ Tired both physically and emotionally, he can't seem to muster up the effort to make a cup of Ramen or make the trip to his favorite ramen stand before they close.

' _Some sleep sounds nice,'_ he hums, ignoring the hunger gnawing at his stomach. _'I'll just have two cups in the morning. Easy.'_

When a little notification pops up in the corner of his vision, Naruto sighs and opens it. His eyes widen shortly after.

**New message from: Laura of Gloam**

**(1) Attachment.**

_**Hello, Naruto! I wanted to tell you again how proud of you I am. You've rolled with so many punches today and are already doing Raldoth proud. There is still a lot to go over, but I think we made good progress today. I'll be busy tomorrow, but feel free to ask the boys for help if you need it. In case you're too tired to make dinner, I saved some from our dinner here just for you. Just open the attachment and it'll appear in your inventory.** _

_**Warm regards,** _

_**Laura.** _

Silently, Naruto opens the attachment, then looks in his inventory at the only item there.

**Slow Cooked Stew**

**B-tier Consumable.**

**+25% STR and VIT for 4 hours.**

_**A savory, slow-cooked stew of beef and vegetables prepared by [Laura of Gloam]. Although the ingredients may be common, the tender love and care that went into their cooking draws out a new level of flavor and fills one with warmth to the core.** _

Hesitantly, the boy sits up and reaches into his inventory, withdrawing a steaming bowl of beef, broth, and vegetables with a spoon already sitting inside. Just one sniff stops his grumble about eating vegetables short. For a moment, he sits, feeling awkward and just a little uncomfortable as he looks at the gift.

"Well, it would be a waste if I don't eat it... This could have been a little more for Laura-chan's kids after all..." He says to himself, drawing up a spoonful. Broth, a small cut of beef, and a diced carrot stare back at him. He pops the spoon in his mouth and freezes.

Naruto takes a deep breath, slowly chewing and swallowing the bite as his eyes sting with tears.

The taste is wonderful, better than almost anything he's ever had, but that's not what rattles him. There is _something else_ about the food _._ Something he has no name for. A tight, wet feeling wells up in his chest as he slowly eats.

The hazy form of a smiling, red-headed woman, more beautiful than any he's ever seen seems to float before his eyes.

If Uzumaki Kushina, his kaa-chan, were here, would something she made for him have that same mysterious _something?_

Naruto places the empty bowl on his nightstand with a shaking hand and lays back down in his bed, quietly crying himself to sleep for the first time in years.


End file.
